elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Arissa Lavigny-Duval
2 | totalcc = 821 }} Arissa Lavigny-Duval is the 16th and current reigning Emperor of the Empire since October 18, 3301. She has a reputation for tackling hard issues head on. Her political platform is built on honour, and she has a focus on tackling corruption.Meet the Powers – Arissa Lavigny-Duval She is the biological daughter of late emperor Hengist Duval, half-sister of Harold Duval, and aunt to both Princess Aisling Duval and Hadrian Augustus Duval. Lore Meet the Powers – Arissa Lavigny-DuvalMeet the Powers – Arissa Lavigny-Duval Continuing this GalNet exclusive series, political commentator Marcus Macmillan writes his opinion of some of the movers and shakers in 3301. In this second article he looks at one of the most respected women in Imperial politics: Senator Arissa Lavigny-Duval. Arissa Lavigny-Duval’s success as a senator often eclipses the fact that as the daughter of the late Prince Aristide de Lavigny, she is also a princess by birth. It says much of her character that she prefers to represent herself with her achievements rather than just her bloodline. In Imperial politics, of course, having the right bloodline is also an asset and she is astute enough to make use of it when she needs to. In popularity she rivals Princess Aisling Duval, partly because she is happy to tackle hard issues head on. Her primary platform is one of honour and she devotes much of her attention to tackling corruption. She is a familiar face in the Imperial Court and her views often reflect those of the Emperor. The planned wedding between Emperor Hengist Duval and her mother, Florence Lavigny, will secure her position as next in line if anything should befall the Emperor. Timeline 31 JAN 3305 *Hadrian Augustus Duval has broadcast a message following the purge of isolationist group Nova Imperium: "Arissa Lavigny-Duval has revealed the true face of her regime – one based on brutality and terror. The callous execution of Imperator Mordanticus, in conjunction with thousands of Imperial citizens, shows her desperation to cling onto power at any cost. Nova Imperium survives in the Paresa system, a single light in the darkness. We stand for an Empire that respects everyone, from slaves to senators. I truly hope that any who value honour and tradition will help keep our spark alive. Our martyred leader will never be forgotten. In his honour, I have taken the title of Imperator Duval, until such time as the people choose me as their rightful emperor. Memento Mordanticus!"GalNet: The New Imperator 26 JAN 3305 *Security forces across the Empire have carried out a coordinated purge of the isolationist group Nova Imperium. Political journalist Cassia Carvalho reported: "Yesterday's executions in the Senate were apparently only the beginning of a coordinated massacre. Nova Imperium members are being put to death, and citizens who supported them are being arrested for treason. In a single day, the isolationist cause has been crushed. It seems that Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval – while being accused of weakness – has simply been playing for time, allowing Senator Patreus to position his agents for a simultaneous strike. With this show of strength, the Emperor has done much to silence her detractors. Despite reactions of horror from some newsfeeds, Alliance and Federal leaders have made no official comment, perhaps relieved that inter-superpower cooperation against the Thargoids will continue. Nova Imperium remains in control of the Paresa system, but with the organisation's power base destroyed, it no longer poses a threat to the Imperial throne."GalNet: The Fall of Nova Imperium 25 JAN 3305 *Kaeso Mordanticus, the captured leader of isolationist group Nova Imperium, has been brought before the Imperial Senate, with unexpected results. Political journalist Cassia Carvalho was at the scene: "Imperator Mordanticus was led into Senate House in shackles but still defiant. All rose as Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval entered, attended by Senator Denton Patreus. The Emperor and Patreus approached Mordanticus silently, whereupon Patreus executed the Imperator with his personal sidearm. Suddenly, the Imperial Guard opened fire, gunning down senators Pal Vespasian and Eloise Winterstone, and others who had supported the isolationist cause. Once the initial shock had subsided, the Emperor stood over the Imperator's body. In a clear voice she announced: 'There is no Nova Imperium. There is only the Empire.' I have since heard reports of mass arrests and further public executions across Capitol. The rumour is that Patreus placed agents among Nova Imperium strongholds, which are now being eliminated from within. This may be the start of an Empire-wide purge."GalNet: Blood on the Senate Floor 18 JAN 3305 *Imperator Mordanticus, the leader of isolationist group Nova Imperium, has been captured by the Empire. His arrest was made during the conflict between Nova Imperium and the Empire in the Paresa system. Chancellor Anders Blaine made a pronouncement on behalf of Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval: "With its fleet destroyed, Nova Imperium's seditious agenda has been halted. The so-called Imperator, Duke Kaeso Mordanticus, will be brought before the Senate on Friday the 25th of January to answer charges of treason against the Empire." Political journalist Cassia Carvalho commented in The Imperial Herald: "For the emperor to assemble the entire Senate is a rare occurrence. It seems likely that she will make an example of Mordanticus, perhaps with a public trial. Although Nova Imperium survives in the Paresa system, the loss of both its fleet and military commander may have delivered a mortal blow to the isolationist cause."GalNet: Imperator Mordanticus Captured 27 DEC 3304 *Imperial senators supporting the isolationist group Nova Imperium have demanded that Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval acknowledge its figurehead, Hadrian Augustus Duval. Senator Eloise Winterstone proclaimed to the Senate: "The Imperial family must officially recognise Hadrian Duval as one of its own. Given that the Emperor has no children, such an act would secure the future of the Duval bloodline." Chancellor Anders Blaine replied: "Our official position is that Nova Imperium is a fringe organisation with no right to determine policy. We have no more to say on the matter." Political journalist Cassia Carvalho wrote in The Imperial Herald: "With the possibility of civil war increasing, the suggestion that Arissa accept Hengist Duval's grandson as an heir feels like a reasonable compromise. Her lack of response so far has led to accusations of weakness, with many calling on her to step down and for Hadrian Duval to be instated as sovereign ruler."GalNet: An Heir to the Imperial Throne? 21 DEC 3304 *Princess Aisling Duval has publicly rejected the isolationist group Nova Imperium and its figurehead, Hadrian Duval: "These extremists cause only division. Hadrian may well be the grandson of Hengist Duval, but that hardly makes him suited to the throne. Arissa has been silent for too long – she must act quickly to resolve this volatile situation." Senator Zemina Torval responded: "Much to my surprise, I find myself in agreement with Princess Duval. The notion of an independent pilot becoming ruler of the Empire is preposterous. I am confident that the Emperor will respond accordingly." Despite this united front, Senator Pal Vespasian stated: "Many senators are willing to recognise Hadrian Duval as Emperor-in-waiting. Nova Imperium is now a legitimate political movement with several million supporters. The only way the Empire will survive is by accepting the Imperator's proposals."GalNet: Aisling Duval Rejects Nova Imperium 07 DEC 3304 *Isolationist group Nova Imperium has revealed its choice for Emperor – an eighteen year old man named Hadrian Augustus Duval. The group's leader, Imperator Mordanticus, broadcast this message: "It is incumbent upon me to reveal that Hengist Duval fathered not one but two illegitimate children in his younger days. A few years before meeting Florence Lavigny, he had a brief affair with a slave in the Imperial household. When Hengist's father discovered this, the matter was hushed up and the slave dismissed. The slave's son went on to sire a child of his own: Hadrian Duval, grandson of Emperor Hengist Duval. Hadrian was unaware of this until we located him and genetically confirmed his lineage. Arissa Lavigny-Duval is a weak Emperor who must be removed. We call for Hadrian Duval to be recognised as the true heir to the throne!" The Imperial Herald's political journalist Cassia Carvalho observed: "This announcement has shaken the Empire to its very foundations. Having Hadrian as a figurehead has rallied those hardliners more comfortable with the idea of a male Emperor. With a single stroke, Nova Imperium has gained considerable credibility and massively increased its support."GalNet: Nova Imperium Unveils Figurehead 01 DEC 3304 *Several Imperial senators have spoken in support of isolationist group Nova Imperium. Senator Pal Vespasian made the following statement: "Many of us see Nova Imperium not as extremists, but as realists. The citizenry is afraid of both Thargoid invasion and of being weakened by collaboration with foreign systems. They look to the Emperor for salvation…and she offers them none. We intend to invite Imperator Mordanticus to address the Senate and detail his policies. This is a historic opportunity to restore the Empire's honour and integrity. Furthermore, Nova Imperium's proposal to install a new Emperor has my full backing."GalNet: Senators Support Nova Imperium 24 NOV 3304 *Isolationist group Nova Imperium has declared its intention to install a new Emperor. The group's leader, recently identified as ex-navy admiral Duke Kaeso Mordanticus and known as the Imperator, said: "The Empire has been weakened by collaborating with its enemies. Aegis drains our resources to protect foreign systems from the Thargoids, our security forces are stretched thin defending non-Imperial systems, and Princess Duval sullies her honourable name by dallying with a Federal libertine. Our people demand stronger leadership. We will achieve this by installing a new Emperor – one who will restore the glory of the Empire!" Political journalist Cassia Carvalho commented in The Imperial Herald: "Naturally there has been no response from Arissa Lavigny-Duval. But for many citizens, Mordanticus has articulated their unease about inter-superpower cooperation. With support for Nova Imperium increasing rapidly, a silent minority may now have found a voice."GalNet: Nova Imperium Demands New Emperor 27 JUN 3304 *While the Imperial Palace offered cordial congratulations for the impending marriage of Princess Aisling Duval and Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester, Emperor Arissa had yet to issue a personal statement. News agencies on Capitol reported that Princess Aisling had not discussed the engagement with the Imperial Family beforehand, and Emperor Arissa had not given her consent to the marriage.GalNet: Galaxy Reacts to Federal-Imperial Betrothal 08 FEB 3304 *Galactic Leaders Renew Appeals for Aid. Federal President Zachary Hudson and Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval have issued fresh appeals for aid for the 17 stations damaged by Thargoid attacks, imploring independent pilots to support relief efforts.Galactic Leaders Renew Appeals for Aid 22 OCT 3301 *In a statement, the Emperor expressed her gratitude to those who had delivered gifts of slaves to Dawes Hub for her.Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval Expresses Gratitude 21 OCT 3301 * Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval denounced Emperor's Dawn as enemies of the Empire, and praised Senator Denton Patreus's handling of the fight against them.The Emperor Denounces Emperor's Dawn 18 OCT 3301 * Arissa Lavigny-Duval was crowned Emperor in a ceremony at the Imperial Palace, on Capitol in the Achenar system.Arissa Lavigny-Duval Crowned Emperor 15 OCT 3301 * In a more "inclusive" version of the tradition of Imperial citizens bestowing gifts upon their new Emperor, Arissa Lavigny-Duval announced that she would accept gifts of slaves from any citizen of the galaxy. Those not already Imperial slaves would be reclassified as such, almost certainly improving their quality of life. The permit restriction for access to Achenar would be lifted for the duration of the appeal, and its success would result in a temporary discount and loosening of sales restrictions on Imperial ships.Gifts for the New Emperor 06 OCT 3301 * After a Senate vote, Arissa Lavigny-Duval was declared Emperor.Senate Declares Arissa Lavigny-Duval Emperor 15 SEP 3301 * After a day at the Senate, Senator Arissa Lavigny-Duval answered some questions from reporters. She said that what the Empire needed was stability and continuity, and that Hengist Duval had shared with her his plans for the Empire to build on its strengths of justice and tradition. "I consider it my duty to make sure that his vision becomes a reality." When asked if she considered herself his heir, she replied: 05 AUG 3301 * Just before the wedding that would have legitimised Arissa, Hengist Duval was stabbed by a member of the congregation. He died en route to a medical facility.Emperor Hengist Duval Dead 02 APR 3301 * Following an attempted assassination of the Emperor by unknown parties, Princess Arissa Lavigny-Duval made a public address on the steps of the Imperial Palace. 22 DEC 3300 * Her biological father, Hengist Duval, and her mother, Florence Lavigny, announced their plan to get married. This would make her next in line to the throne once the ceremony had taken place. Arissa Lavigny declared that she would change her last name to "Duval".Emperor To Marry Sweetheart 20 DEC 3300 * Arissa Lavigny declared that Prince Aristide Lavigny wasn't her actual father, and that she was the illegitimate daughter of Emperor Hengist Duval. This would put her claim to the throne above Aisling Duval's.Arissa Lavigny is the Daughter of the Emperor Quotes References ru:Арисса Лавиньи-Дюваль Category:Imperial key people Category:Characters Category:Empire